Our Lips Are Sealed
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: Garcia travels with the team, and the team's curiosity gets the better of them about what music Morgan listens too. And it is NOT what they expected. ONESHOT, rated T because I'm paranoid.


_**This story is a birthday present for my very best friend, who is absolutely amazing and helps me through everything. Love you girl :)**_

_Disclaimer: I only own my imagination!_

**Our Lips Are Sealed**

Garcia chuckled at the look on Emily's face as Reid tried to explain to her the hidden meaning in whatever book she was reading. The words were flying out of his mouth faster than she thought possible, and his hands were moving animatedly along with his face. Emily just sat staring at him blankly, unable to comprehend anything he was saying.

This was one of the few times Garcia had traveled with the team, and she loved being on the plane, seeing a side of the team she never really saw. It had been a tough case, but also rewarding, and for that she was grateful, and somewhat at peace with herself. When cases went bad, she blamed herself. But it hadn't, and so she was happy.

Reid finished his explanation and Emily, JJ, Garcia and Hotch stared at him.

"... Uh huh." Emily said, and they all snickered at Reid's expression.

Garcia looked over at Morgan, hoping to share the moment with him, but instead saw him fast asleep across from her. His headphones were snug in his ears, and his face was relaxed and calm. She smirked at him.

"Aw, my chocolate god looks so cute when he sleeps." She said in a bubbly tone and watched as Reid and JJ chuckled.

"You know, I always wondered what music he listened to..." JJ pondered out loud, and Emily nodded.

Garcia had always wondered that too. Even though she wasn't on the plane much, when she was connected via webcam, he often had them on, and it seemed to help him sleep. Despite being his best friend, she had no idea what he listened to on his I-pod. What could possibly help tough, manly man Derek Morgan to sleep? It had to be something special to him, and it had to be important.

"We could always find out..." Emily said with a grin, and slid closer to his seat, hand reaching forwards. But Garcia slapped her away.

"Don't! You'll wake him up! He needs his beauty sleep." She told her and the black haired woman leant back, a fake frown on her face. She crossed her arms like a scolded child, and Reid rolled his eyes.

"What do you think he listens to?" Hotch asked, and she raised her eyebrows. She'd never seen Hotch so unprofessional and relaxed, aside from the few times she babysat for Jack. He was acting more like a friend than a boss, and she liked it.

"Rap?" Reid suggested in a small voice, while shuffling his deck of cards. JJ shot him a look, and he shrugged.

"Stereotype much, Spencer? It's probably something meaningful." JJ further explained, and Garcia found herself reaching into her Hello Kitty laptop bag.

"Maybe something his mom and dad used to play around the house." Hotch suggested, and Penelope nodded to herself. He was probably right; any memory of Morgan's dad was a good one, but they we're few and far between.

"What kind of music does his mom listen too?" Emily asked, and it took Garcia a moment to realize the question was directed at her. Sure she'd spent a night or two at Morgan's place in Chicago, but she couldn't remember any particular music.

"I don't really know." She admitted, retracting her hand from her bag, pulling her laptop up with it. "This god of all things technical doesn't have an eidetic memory like boy genius over here."

"Actually, an eidetic memory mostly pertains to things you read and write, not so much what you hear. Scientists proved that someone with an eidetic memory can remember almost every word in a 1000 page book after reading it, but only 50 to 70 percent of that when it is read to them. Of course that does depend on the subject, and-" Reid told them animatedly, but stopped when Rossi flicked a paper clip at him from the seat behind.

"I thought you were sleeping." Hotch said with a small smile, and Rossi leant forwards in his white padded seat, an amused look on his face.

"I could have been an actor you know." He said with a smirk.

By now Garcia had her laptop turned on and was typing quickly to get past all her regulation password inserts and safety walls. Her fingers felt slower than they usually did, and she scowled as she misspelt her fifth password.

"Garcia... what exactly are you doing?" Reid asked, and she looked at him as if he had asked if Derek Morgan was her best friend. Genius had asked a stupid question.

"You wanted to know what he's listening to." She replied, and clicked on one of her many hacking programs, smiling as it opened. _Home sweet home._

"And how is your computer going to help us with that exactly?" JJ asked, and Penelope grinned even bigger. Ah, the mere mortals needed the technical goddess to explain.

"Well my pretties, if I know Derek Morgan, and believe me, _I do,_ he'll be connected to the internet right now." She said, and typed furiously on her keyboard, searching for his device.

"So what if he is?" Emily asked.

"Ah, you're still new. As long as he's connected to the internet, I am connected to him." Penelope said with a devilish smile, and continued her quick typing. But before she could say anything else, Reid interrupted in his extremely formal tone.

"Garcia! You aren't supposed to be hacking on a government issued plane. The guide book clearly states so in the ninth chapter, you could get in a lot of trouble." He said, his voice raising an octave.

All eyes turned to Hotch, who sat still and silent for a moment. Suddenly his mouth twitched, and he got up from his seat.

"I didn't see anything." He muttered with a smirk, and walked over to where Rossi was, plopping himself down. Garcia beamed, and stuck out her tongue at Spencer, who rolled his eyes again. Emily and JJ huddled around her screen, both quiet as Morgan's I-pod popped up on her screen.

She clicked it eagerly, typing a few commands as it opened on her desktop. The words were all technical hacker talk, so the profilers had no idea what it said, but to Garcia it was like English.

He had a password set up, but she didn't even have to think about it. _Baby Girl. _A window popped up saying 'Password Correct'. She chuckled under her breath, still smiling goofily. By now Reid's curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he was kneeling beside the table.

She clicked a few times, and the window popped up. She quickly clicked on a few tabs, pressing enter once in a while before finally reaching the destination she wanted.

"Ready?" She asked them, and saw them all nod eagerly.

And she pressed the button, listening to the music that radiated from her computer speakers. They all gasped. Because they did _not _expect this, not in a million years.

_Can you hear them?_

_They talk about us_

_Telling lies_

_Well, that's no surprise_

_Can you see them?_

_See right through them?_

_They have no shield_

_No secrets to reveal_

_It doesn't matter what they say_

_In the jealous games people play_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_Our lips are sealed_

"Oh...my...god.." JJ stuttered out and nobody moved for a moment. Then suddenly they all burst in to fits of giggles, unable to control their laughter.

_Hilary and Hayley Duff?_ Really? How he had even heard this song in the first place, she didn't know, but why the hell had he even bought it?

Garcia managed to control her laughter, but when she looked to make eye contact with a red faced Emily Prentiss, she lost that control once more, and fell backwards, giggles pushing her to the point of pain. _Hilary and Hayley Duff! How...What...!_

Her stomach began to hurt, and she finally regained power over herself, sitting back up and watching as Reid ran a hand through his messy hair, laughter still etched on his face. She barely ever saw that, and it made her grin even more, despite the discomfort it caused.

"What... the... _hell_...just happened?" Emily asked, and Garcia just shook her head with such a force that her glassed slid down her nose, unable to comprehend anything.

One thing she did know, was that they would _never _forget this, or let Morgan live it down. She would make sure of that.

XXX

Morgan woke up to a slight jostle, and noticed a pillow had been thrown at him by Garcia. He pulled his headphones out of his ears by the cord, in the back of his mind noticing the Eminem song that was playing.

"_Baby Girl_, no need to get violent." He teased with a smirk, but the grin on her face just grew. Suddenly he noticed everyone was looking at him, holding back smiles.

"We're landing in 20 minutes." Reid stated, and he looked between him and Garcia. She was looking at him mysteriously, a twinkle in her eye.

"What did you do?" He asked, reaching up to touch his face, worried she'd put something on it. She just looked at him, amusement on her face. "Penelope!"

"Uh oh, first names. This is getting serious." Prentiss said flirtatiously, and he lowered his eyebrows.

"If someone doesn't tell me, what the hell is going on, I swear-"

"Morgan, it's nothing, get ready to head back to headquarters, you have a ton of paperwork waiting for you." Hotch interrupted seriously, and Morgan relented, getting up to use the washroom.

He could feel their stares on his back, and he shut the door behind him, eagerly checking himself in the mirror for anything strange. There was nothing, and he calmed slightly. He was just overreacting right? Yes. They weren't all staring at him... he was imagining it.

When he exited the bathroom, he fell back into his seat. He looked out the window, staring out at the city basking in the early morning sunrise. It was amazing.

"Pretty, isn't it?" JJ said as she slid in beside him. He nodded.

"Yeah." He muttered, and rested his forehead against the wall. He noticed Garcia grinning at him again.

"Seriously Baby Girl, what's up with you?" He asked her, and she just snickered.

"Nothing, you just look like a little boy when you sleep." She said, and he laughed. He'd been told that from time to time, and it wasn't exactly something he was proud of.

"Well don't you go spreadin that around, it isn't exactly something the ladies wanna hear." Morgan warned her, wagging his finger.

But it wasn't Garcia who answered, but instead it was Reid.

"Oh don't worry, _our lips are sealed_." He said, and everyone burst out laughing, except for Morgan, who although recognising the words from somewhere, remained completely clueless.

**The End. **

**THIS WAS WRITTEN FOR MY AMAZING BEST FRIEND, WHO CAME UP WITH THIS AT 3 IN THE MORNING AT ONE OF OUR REGULAR SLEEP OVERS. The inside joke that has come of this, is now legendary. Please review, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENN! :D xx**


End file.
